Gallery:Candace Flynn
images| }} Candace Gertrude Flynn is the 15-year old sister of Phineas and Ferb, the eldest child of the Flynn-Fletcher household. Her day usually consists of attempting to get her brother and stepbrother in trouble with her mother, Linda Flynn, but by the time she arrives to see what they are doing, they always look perfectly innocent and normal. She is usually seen talking on her cell phone to Stacy Hirano, or less often Jenny and acts much like a stereotypical teenager when not trying to stop her brothers' antics. Season 1 What if.jpg|"What if a satellite crashes into the house?" What are you doing.jpg|"What are you doing?" I'm in charge, conditionally.jpg|"I'm in charge, conditionally!" I'm watching you.jpg|"I'm watching you!" The first load.jpg|Talking to Stacy. You're going down!.jpg|"You are going down. Down, down, down! D-O-W-N, down." Is Phineas home.jpg|Isabella tries to find out if Phineas is home. Stunning lack of monkeys.jpg|"And when I came home, there was a stunning lack of monkeys." They're building it and it's huge.jpg|Continuing to plead her case. CCE now open.jpg|Candace sees the flier. Yell at some cheese.jpg|"I'll be in the dairy section if you want to come yell at some cheese or anything." It's not possible.jpg|"It's not possible!" I've got frozens.jpg|"I've got frozens." Let's go home now!.jpg|"Let's go home, now!" I worry about you sometimes.jpg|"I worry about you sometimes, Candace." Are you happy now, Candace.jpg|"Are you happy now, Candace?" Moment of triumph.jpg|Candace's moment of triumph. Presenting the evidence.jpg|Candace proudly shows her mom the evidence. But but but but but.jpg|The boys are there! Backyard beach revealed.jpg JeremyWaxingSurfboard.jpg|Candace finds Jeremy waxing his surfboard. SoThatsHowLow.jpg|"So that's how low you can go!" Candace gets crowned.jpg|Candace is crowned Queen Wahini of the Beach. Candace and Jeremy dancing on the beach.jpg|Jeremy wants to dance with Candace. Excited to dance.jpg|Candace and Jeremy almost about to slow-dance. Candace kisses TV.jpg|Candace kisses the TV. Candace tries on a blue gown.jpg|"Too much." Candace in a bikini.jpg|"Too little." Candace in a pinafore.jpg|"Ugh, too clean." Candace as a hippie.jpg|"Too dirty." Candace in street clothes.jpg|"Too street." Candace as a goth girl.jpg|"Too Goth." Candace as Lindana.jpg|"Where'd you get that?." Candace tries on her regular clothes.jpg|"Perfect!" Candace reads the lyrics.jpg|Phineas gives Candace the lyrics. You're still the 100th contestant.jpg|"Hey, Candace! You're still the hundreth contestant, wanna come up and help us out?" Candace singing GGG.jpg Candace singing GGG-2.jpg Phineas and Candace singing GGG.jpg Phineas and Candace singing GGG-2.jpg Candace singing GGG-3.jpg Phineas and Candace singing GGG-3.JPG Candace singing GGG-4.jpg Candace singing GGG-5.jpg Phineas and Candace singing GGG-6.JPG PFT reunion concert stage.png Candace singing GGG-6.JPG Candace singing GGG-7.jpg Phineas singing GGG-2.jpg Phineas and Candace singing GGG-4.jpg Phineas and Candace singing GGG-5.jpg I've been thinking of my brothers all wrong!.jpg We're retiring!.jpg|Phineas announces the band has finished their career. PFT leaves the stage.jpg|The band leaves the stage. Candace is left in the dark.jpg|Candace is left in the dark. Candace's old blog photo.jpg|"I have got to take a new picture of myself for my blog." Candace photographs herself.jpg|Candace takes a photo of herself. Candace's new blog photo.jpg|"That's better." We tricked it out.jpg|"We tricked it out!" Candace on the Jumbotron.jpg|"He's already got his own screaming fan!" They're busted this time.jpg|"They won't get away with it this time!" Jeremy at the race.jpg|Candace comes upon Jeremy in the stands. Dandruff commercial.jpg|"Candace, this is a dandruff commercial." Unwanted souvenir pic.jpg|Candace's unwanted souvenir photo. Now I gotcha.jpg|"Now I gotcha!" Candace got wrong photo.jpg|Candace realizes she took the wrong photo. Meep.png|"Meep." Candance as caveman.jpg Season 2 Lifeguard briefing.jpg Didn't I specifically tell you.jpg Family vacation at Lake Nose.jpg|The Flynn-Fletchers at Lake Nose Candace yells at a duck.jpg|Candace freaks out when she thinks she sees the Lake Nose Monster. We'll save everyone.jpg Candace saving Jeremy.jpg Jeremy saving Candace.jpg Candace agrees to rejoin.jpg|(snaps) "Okay!" Candace flirty.jpg|Candace tries to flirt with Jeremy. Suzy's poodle takes aim.jpg|Suzy's poodle about to pee on Candace's shoe. JeremyScoldingPoodle.jpg|"Hey! Bad dog!" Jeremy putting Candace's shoe on.jpg|Jeremy returns Candace's shoe. Candace with her Aglet Awareness ribbon.jpg|Candace's ribbon. Attack of the 50 Foot Sister title card.jpg|Candace height.jpg Shrunken watermelon.jpg|"What is that, a cantaloupe?" Bobblehead Candace.jpg|"I've turned into Bobblehead Candace!" GiantCandace.jpg|"Can't you make some sort of reducing cream?" Candace on DEI building.jpg|Candace holding P. P. Otter on top of the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building. Shower head to leave.jpg Mom and dad are back.jpg Summer Belongs To You! Anime Candace.JPG Rollercoaster: The Musical! Season 3 Run Candace Run Name.JPG Rcr1.png Candace and Mom Run Candace Run.jpg Rcr3.png Rcr2.png Messy Candace.jpg Run, Candace, Run.JPG Rcr11.png Rcr12.png Rcr13.png Rcr14.png Smorky Book.jpg Rcr15.png Rcr17.png Rcr18.png Candace and Jeremy.jpg Johnson Family and Candace.jpg Rcr19.png Rcr20.png Rcr21.png Rcr22.png Rcr23.png Rcr31.png Rcr27.png Run Candace Run Image 3.jpg Rcr28.png Rcr29.png Rcr32.png Rcr33.png Rcr34.png Run Candace - slider.jpg Screenshot of Run Candace Run song.jpg Run Candace Run.jpg Running too fast.PNG Running shoes.jpg Run Candace Run Image 2.png Rcr30.png Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image73.jpg Across the 2nd Dimension 304929 112353895536064 100002843614467 66074 766908312 n.jpg|Candace-2 and Candace Christmas Vacation Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! title card with credits.png WhatDoesHeWant1.jpg WhatDoesHeWant2.jpg WhatDoesHeWant3.jpg WhatDoesHeWant4.jpg Candace has that Christmas feeling.png|Candace going to visit Jeremy. ReadyToWriteOurLettersToSanta.png Santa thinks we're naughty.jpg|"Santa thinks everyone's been naughty?" SantaThinksWereNaughty-SyndicatedVersion.jpg ScoldingPhineas.png WhereDidWeGoWrong.png WhereDidWeGoWrong8.png Candace in snowsuit.jpg|"You've gotta be kidding." Dancing on the sleigh.png Christmas accomplished.png SantaClaus.png|Santa Claus makes his appearances. Candace's Christmas gift from Jeremy.png|Candace with the earrings Jeremy gave her. Jeremy'sGiftFromCandace.png|Jeremy with the guitar Candace gave him. MerryChristmasCanderemy.png|Candace and Jeremy embracing. Christmas morning.png Dancing, Peanuts style.png Promotional Rollercoaster promotional image.png Paf019.png Candace - real (promotional version).jpg Christmas Vacation promotion image.jpg Candace promotional image 1.png Candace promotional image 3.png Candace promotional image 2.jpg Candace Queen Wahinni Transparent.png 99x99 icons candace.jpg Original Pitch It's-a-short-drive.png|"It's a short drive." Phineas!.png|"PHINEAS!" Original Are You My Mummy picture.png Original Fast and Phineas picture.png Candace-and-the-wall.png In-the-backyard.png B-b-but.png After-the-rollercoaster.png Merchandise DVD The Fast and the Phineas DVD cover.jpg The Daze of Summer - promotional cover.jpg Music Soundtrack.PNG 1st Dimensions.png Fineasz-i-ferb-pl-bp1044718759.jpg Books Runaway Hit front cover.jpg Daredevil Days cover.jpg FreezeFrame.jpg Chil out.jpg Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation 8x8 front cover.jpg Nothing but Trouble cover.jpg Where's Perry-comic.jpg It's About Time comic.jpg ATSD Junior Novel Official Cover.jpg The Ultimate Guide to P&F cover.JPG Guide to life.jpg Holiday 2010 Cover.jpg pnfmagissue2.jpg Phineas and ferb magazine 1 1-2.jpg PhinFerbMagSeptOct.jpg Clothing Disney Create-Your-Own sport watch - Candace.jpg Toys and Games Rockin Stage Figures.gif Space Suit Figures.gif Candace and Jeremy toys.jpg Candace 11 inch plush toy.jpg Candace Gabble Head.jpg TopTrumps.jpg Phineas and Ferb Arcade game selection screen.png Miscellaneous 91UyLuuRIhL. AA1500 .jpg Near life-size P&F wall graphics.jpg To return to the page for , click here. }} Category:Candace Flynn Category:Character galleries